The Ski Trip
by Mily
Summary: MY FIRST AUTHOR FIC! Yeah! the Ninja turtles go on a ski trip but never imagined who they'd meet there... chapter 9 up! Sorry it took so long!
1. Ideas and Surprises

Oh Yay! I finally thought of a good idea for an author fic! ^-^ Well here goes, this is a first attempt at anything like this so bear with me if I get your personality or likes or dislikes wrong kay? Umm..none of the characters I made up will be in this or Venus ok? Its not cuz I don't like her but the Raph rivalry would kill her lol. Oh, both the authors and the turtles are in the same area at the moment, ^-^ Whoo hoo! On with the fic!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles or authors hehe  
  
The Ski Trip  
  
Chapter 1: Ideas and Surprises  
  
"Hey Donnie, have we ever seen snow?" Michelangelo asked as he laid on his side playing Final Fantasy X at the part in the Macalania Woods.  
  
"Well it snows here if that's what you're asking." Donatello answered looking up from his computer in the next room.  
  
"No, like have we ever gone skiing or done any winter thingys?" Mikey asked clicking furiously on the controller in a boss fight.  
  
Donnie thought for a moment, they did go sledding once upon a time but never done any hardcore winter sports. "Nope I don't think so, other than the sledding incident." he said laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah! Take that Spherimorph!" Mikey cheered after his quick victory and then acknowledged what Don had said. "Oh yeah! That was so rad!"   
  
*flashback*  
  
"Yay! Sledding!" a young 7 year old Mikey happily cheered.  
  
"Glad Splinter let us go sledding finally." Raphael said and slid down the hill on a red crazy carpet.  
  
"Well it took lots 'n lotsa convincin so we better come back when we're suppose'ta." Leonardo said and slid down on a traditional wooden sled.  
  
"Whee!" Donatello whooped and slid down on a sled fashioned out of tires.  
  
"Uh oh, too fast too fast too fast!" Raphael yelped and bumped right into a car and naturally a car alarm sounded. "Uh oh..." Raph said and scrambled back up the hill.  
  
"Oh no, Waphy did it again! Lets get outta here!" the little Michelangelo squeaked and him and his brothers returned safely to the sewers before the owner of the car discovered 'four young delinquents sledding at nighttime'.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Heh, yeah did we ever tell Splinter about that?" Mikey inquired.  
  
"Nah, but that was fun eh?" Donnie asked and typed quickly on his computer.  
  
"You know what we should do? Go on a Ski trip!" Mikey said pleased with his new idea.  
  
"What? Hey that's not a bad idea, we could go to Canada, and visit some of the top Ski Resorts there." Donnie said and imagined white slopes and huge chalets.  
  
"Awesome! Lets do it then! It shouldn't be too hard, we just need a few things..." Mikey said and thought about it for a second.  
  
"Um, I could uh..make some ski boots made for our feet and some skis." Donnie said slowly.  
  
"No way man! I gotta try snowboarding! If its anything like skateboarding I can do it!" Mikey said getting really excited.  
  
"Alright then, but don't you think we should tell..." at that moment Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael came in the room. "Them?"  
  
"Uh...Wanna go on a holiday dudes?" Mikey asked timidly.  
  
"Where and when?" Raph said looking interested.  
  
"Ski trip, now" Mikey answered.  
  
"Ahh...the alps, I always wanted to go there..." Leo said fantasizing the whole thing.  
  
"Wait my sons, are you sure this is what you want to do? Take a vacation?" Splinter asked.  
  
"You could come too..." They all said carefully.  
  
"Ah, but no, you, go have a good time, I feel you've earned it." Splinter said and smiled and walked back to his room to meditate.  
  
"Alright, that was easy, Raph, Leo skis or snowboards?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Skis." Leo said.  
  
"Snowboard." Raph said.  
  
"Alright! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Mikey skipped around the kitchen and livingroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometime later....  
  
"Alright they are finished!" Donnie said proudly and arranged a sporty pair of blue skis for Leo, a red snowboard and an orange snowboard for Raph and Mikey.  
  
"Awesome! It looks awesome!" Mikey said admiring his shiny new snowboard "complete with bindings and everything! Thanks!"  
  
"Wow, thanks man," Raph said and picked up his.  
  
"Please don't tell me you stole these." Leo said looking at his skis and added. "It doesn't matter, come on we have to pack." and we went off to his bedroom.  
  
"Of course I didn't!" Donnie said a little hurt, he had been working on them for weeks and the band-aids on his hands should have told him that.  
  
"I know! I know! I was kidding!" Leo yelled back.  
  
"Gotta go pack!" Mikey said very quickly and ran to his room.  
  
"We're going to Quebec to ski right?" Raph asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile the authors were having a party.  
  
"We're goin on a ski trip!" Mily said and everyone had agreed before it was a cool idea.  
  
"Yeah lets go now!" Daydream shouted excitedly.  
  
"We can't go now, lets go tomorrow." Ziptango said calmly and sipped some pop.  
  
"Ok! Wait, where are we going?" Danceingfae asked since it had not been said yet.  
  
"Oh...uh...Quebec to um...Mont Tremblant?" Mily said remembering brief ski trip there when she was little.  
  
"Alright is it nice there?" KiKi asked.  
  
"Yes its very nice but I hope we have a enough money." Snow White said and looked through her wallet.  
  
"Well...I don't think money will be a problem, Azure did win the lottery...the question is will he pay for all of us to go?" Kali Gargoyle said slyly.  
  
Azure Turtle who was indeed a giant blue turtle looked up from his book apprehensively and said. "Sure, but I get to come too and you all owe me big." he calmly returned to reading.  
  
"Huh? Alright!" tmnt_luver said and joined Daydream and Mily running around the room.  
  
"This is so cool! I can't wait! I'm gonna try snowshoeing!" Lenniluvsbrian whooped.  
  
"I just would like to sit around the fire reading Anne Rice books." TMNTpunker said and sipped hot chocolate.  
  
"Snowboarding, I gotta try it," Raphielle said and sat down beside punker on the couch.  
  
"I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Daydream said jumped on another couch.  
  
"Alright I just got off the phone and our plane leaves tomorrow at...9:00am" Danceingfae said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Excellent!" HexAdecimal said and put the her fingertips together in true Mr. Burns fashion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, our plane leaves tomorrow at...9:00am!" Mikey said and put a huge bag of his things in the hallway.  
  
"Jeez Mikey watcha got in there?" Raph asked who had an equally sized bag.  
  
"Oh, my sketch books, clothes, books, pencils, my lava lamp..." Mikey said listing the items on his fingers.  
  
"Your lava lamp?! I hope you know what you're doing..." Raph said and laid his bag next to Mikey's.  
  
"Wait a sec, what do you got in your bag? It's as big as mine!" Mikey said looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"None of your business, I'm going to bed," Raph left in a huff leaving Mikey with a confused look on his face.  
  
Leo and Donnie put their bags beside Mikey and Raph's then everyone went to bed but Mikey and Donnie could barely sleep over the excitement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everyone! Wake up! Its 8:00am!" Danceingfae yelled and Ziptango opened the curtains and yellow sunlight poured in making everyone complain.  
  
"No...its burning!" TMNTpunker feebly yelled and pulled her red and black blankets over her eyes.  
  
Mily had immediately been woken up by Danceingfae's loud whispers. She groaned and got up and realized. "Oh my god! I need to take a shower!" and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Mily wait! You better hurry!" tmnt_luver said and went in to a bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Azure Turtle and Raphielle looked over Lenniluvsbrian and said. "Its your turn to wake her up!" at the same time.  
  
"Alright, move over! I've got just the thing..." Daydream said with an evil grin on her face and leaned over into Lenni's ear. "Oh Lenni...you like Brian Littrel right?"  
  
Lenni stirred and moaned, "yeah..."  
  
"He died..." Daydream said and tried hard not to snicker.  
  
Lenni sat straight up and yelped "What?! My Brian?!" and everyone doubled over in laughter. "What? I just had a nightmare and you're all laughing?! Hmph!" she got up and dressed. By this time Mily had emerged from the show and Snow White had instantly ran in right after she got out.  
  
"Where's my Elijah Wood poster?!" Mily yelped and ripped it off the wall to stuff it in her bag.  
  
"Where's my Anne Rice boxed set?!" TMNTpunker yelled and then found it under her pillow.  
  
"Its 8:30 everyone! We have to be out the door in 10 minutes!" Danceingfae said as KiKi madly ran around packing her bag at the last minute.  
  
Snow White emerged from the 5 minutes later and everyone piled into two cars, some of them had their ski equipment like, Mily, Ziptango, and a few others, Danceingfae had never seen snow so she would have to rent some. Everyone rushed into the airport and through customs, they had no idea that four other individuals had been waiting for their plane since 7:30am...  
  
"And you be very careful with my skis and snowboard please," Ziptango said and walked off to join the others, everyone now had their carry-ons, Azure had to put on a bit of a disguise so no one would get freaked out. They sat in the seats four other big guys sat back-to-back with them.  
  
"Oh...! how much more time do we have to wait?" Daydream asked impatiently.  
  
"Um...10 more minutes, can you wait that long?" TMNTpunker said checking her watch.  
  
"Nooo! Hey Mily wanna do a game of MASH with me?" Daydream asked.  
  
"Only if I can be married to Elijah Wood!" Mily said and blushed.  
  
'Whatever," the two then became immersed in their game while the others had a conversation.  
  
Meanwhile the four individuals who were actually Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo were also having a conversation.  
  
"I can't believe this, how long has it been since our last vacation?" Leo asked.  
  
Raph just grunted and read a magazine.  
  
"One more minute! One more minute!" Mikey said excitedly.  
  
Donnie was just listening to the loudspeaker when the announcement for flight 097 to Quebec came on.  
  
"Oh yeah! About time!" tmnt-luver said and followed the other girls and Azure to give their tickets to the lady and find their seats. Mily and Daydream were running so fast they didn't see one of the big men walk in front of them, expecting a rough gravelly voice yell at them. They heard a light surfer voice say, "Oh sorry dudettes," he helped them both up and gave the lady his ticket.  
  
Soon everyone was seated, awaiting the long flight to be over.  
  
A/N there! Chapter one done! ^_^ Whoo hoo! 


	2. Plane trip and Resort

Whee! Another chapter of the ski trip! I'm glad you all liked the first one, I hope you like this one too! Sorry if the person I make afraid of planes isn't really afraid of planes... oh and if you're wondering Mont Tremblant is a real Ski Resort just go here: http://www.tremblant.com   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
  
Chapter 2: Plane trip and Resort  
  
On the plane...  
  
"Whoo! We're on a plane! Isn't that great??" Daydream said happily looking out the window.  
  
"Aww... I wanted the window seat!" Mily said sadly but looked over Daydream at the teensy cities below them.  
  
Lenni was snoring a few seats up sitting with tmnt_luver who was also fast asleep.  
  
Kali was sitting with Azure immersed in an intriguing conversation with the blue turtle about stamps.  
  
TMNTpunker was sitting Raphielle and they were both watching the in-flight movie Shooting Fish. "Aw! Stuart Townsends so cute eh?" Punker said happily watching it.  
  
"Oh shh...! here comes the part with his jet-propelled pants!" they both giggled and continued watching. Snow White was also watching it and laughing.   
  
Ziptango and Danceingfae were also sharing a seat. Dance was terrified of flying and made Zip sit on the window seat.   
  
"Oh...must not look out window..." Dance moaned and slumped against the armrest.  
  
"You're not gonna get sick are you?" Zip asked nervously and moved away a little.  
  
"I don't know..." Dance just took an air sickness bag and started breathing into it.  
  
One of the guys from the airport that Dance and Mily bumped into called the stewardess.  
  
"Yes sir may I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
"May I have some air-sickness pills?" He asked looking down.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll be right back" she left and returned with a glass of water and some pills, after she walked away he turned over to Ziptango and gave them to her.  
  
"Uh...thanks?" Zip said and then hurried to give them to Danceingfae who was about to throw up her breakfast.  
  
Im Mily and Daydream's seat "Aww...Elijah Wood is so cute!" Mily squeaked looking at her poster.  
  
"Legolas is way cuter!" Daydream said looking at her poster of the elf from the movie Lord of the Rings.   
  
"No, Elijah is!" Mily said defensively.  
  
"Nuh uh! Legolas could kick his butt!" Daydream retorted. "He has arrows, special Elven ones!!!!"  
  
"Elijah still rules more!" Mily said hotly. "He has a cooler sword and that makes him better!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"DOES NOT!"  
  
"DOES TOO!"   
  
Mily stopped after that because everyone in the plane was looking at them with horrified expressions on their face and the stewardess snootily told them to be quiet. They both couldn't help but laugh and they were quiet for most of the trip to Quebec.  
  
Mikey was sitting on the window seat beside Raph also watching the in-flight movie. He also laughed at the two girl's conflict between the actors. He sighed there was still a couple of hours left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay! We're there!" Daydream yelled happily when the plane began to land.  
  
"Whee! Its awesome when it lands!" Mily said and held her arms up.  
  
"So THAT's what snow looks like." Kali said looking at the white drifts on the runway.  
  
"FINALLY." Danceingfae said glad to be getting off the plane.  
  
Lenni yawned she slept the whole way there along with tmnt_luver who had woken up earlier from Mily and Daydream's argument.  
  
When the plane landed everyone filed out and the girls and Azure made their way through customs and to a car that Danceingfae rented.  
  
"Ooh! Can I drive?" Daydream asked enthusiastically.  
  
"NO!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Remember what happened last time you drove?"  
  
"Plus, you need a driver that's driven for like, four years." Danceingfae said and got into the drivers seat. Azure got in the other car and everyone went to the Resort.  
  
"Aren't you glad I got the VIP program for our bags and stuff?" Azure Turtle said proudly.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks!" Everyone said.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this place even has its own airport!" Raphielle said and everyone else was very wowed by this ski Resort.  
  
Mikey and his brothers slowly made their way through customs. It was pretty late and they just wanted to get out of there and to the Resort.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both parties had phoned ahead and made reservations, the girls needed three rooms and Azure had his own room. The Turtles all stayed in one room and coincidently they were both in the same building, on the same floor, in the same area. They were staying in Hotel Mont Tremblant.   
  
"Wow! Its like a little village!" tmnt_luver breathed.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it the cutest?" Mily said happily.  
  
"Lets go in! LETS GO IN!" Daydream screamed and then happily trotted inside bags and all.  
  
"Wh- Dream wait!" Danceingfae warned but it was too late.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" The bellboy asked stranding in front of the door.  
  
"Huh? Yeah can you move?" Dream asked trying to push past him.  
  
"Ahem, do you have a reservation?" he asked not budging.  
  
"Of course! Dance! Show him the thingy!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Danceinfae just sighed and went to explain to the guy that they did have a reservation and he reluctantly let everyone in. "Yes and I'm sure um... Sandra and Philippe would love to learn about your turning away customers." Dance finished.  
  
"Ah, no Madame, please, let me take your bags." the bellboy said and took Danceingfae's carry-ons as she motioned for everyone to come.  
  
"Thanks! Uh... Franz.." Lenni said glancing at his name-tag.  
  
Soon everyone had nestled in to their rooms and gone to sleep. The Turtles arrived soon after and went to sleep right across the hall from the four rooms the girls and Azure stayed in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day...  
  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Daydream screeched jumping up and down on the couch. Many groans and moans were heard as everyone turned over in their beds pulling their blankets up.  
  
"Wake up wake up wake up!" she tried again and pulled everyone's blankets off in vain because they just pulled them back up around themselves. But Daydream had been up for hours it was 12:00!  
  
She was sharing a room with Mily, Dancingfae and Ziptango, she had gotten mostly everyone up and was working on these three.  
  
"Ok, ok m'up." Ziptango muttered and swayed toward the bathroom.  
  
Mily and Danceingfae were up and rubbing their eyes sleepily. "Wow, I never remember sleeping in this long..." Mily muttered and pulled some clothes out of her suitcase.  
  
Soon everyone was ready to go... shopping!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mike... Mikey... Wake up..." Raph was gently shaking Mikey awake but a lone snore was heard, he finally got fed up and yelled. "MIKEY!!! WAKE UP OR NO PIZZA!"  
  
"What, Dude?! Ok! I'm up!" Mikey sighed and got out of bed.  
  
"Everyone else is ready Mike, we're gonna go to the slopes soon." Leo informed him.  
  
"Alright! I'll get to show off my moves!" Mikey sheered and put on his winter clothes which were shiny, flourescent orange and grabbed his board and soon the brothers were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shopping is fun..." Danceingfae sighed happily.  
  
Azure was actually hurting from the amount of money he had spent on the girls, he was glad they were only renting skis and snowboards and not buying them.  
  
"You all owe me big time." He said calmly carrying bags upon bags of various items.  
  
When they got back to their rooms everyone admired their purchases lovingly.  
  
Mily of course had Hello Kitty and Hamtaro clothes and toys, plus a big anime magazine. She was currently moving her little Hamtaro toys on the bed. "Hi Zip! I'm Hamtaro!" She said holding the toy close to Zip's face making her aquire a confused look on her face.  
  
Lenni cleaned out all of the Backstreet Boys merchandise and was happily posting Brian Littrel all over the walls.  
  
TMNTpunker had brought her guitar and was playing some songs for everyone.  
  
Daydream was eating marshmallows by the dozen, she had already cleared out one whole bag of them and was beginning on the second.  
  
"Are you sure this is healthy?" Ziptango whispered to Danceingfae just shook her head.  
  
The hyperactivity in Daydream was beginning to rise at this point...  
  
A/N tee hee! Gonna leave it there! Don't worry, the insane one will return in chapter 3! 


	3. Meetings

Wahoo! They like me they really like me! Tee hee! Here's another insane chapter and guess what! The authors meet the TMNTs in this chapter! I couldn't wait any longer!  
  
Danceingfae: Sorry! Someone had to get sick!  
  
Azure: Tee hee! And all I could think about at the moment were stamps sorry, I don't know your interests... :p  
  
KiKi: How did you manage two identical reviews? I've never understood how some people do it...  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings  
  
Daydream had now eaten three bags of marshmallows and was beginning a song. "Marshmallows are good! Yum they are great! I wish I could...eat a whole crate!"  
  
"Hey Dream? Can I have one?" Mily asked reaching over a little only to have Daydream growl and hold the remaining bag close to her.  
  
"No! My mallows! Mine!" she cried and grabbed a black magic marker.  
  
"Uh...fine, I will play DDR then." Mily plugged in her Ps2 and her beatpads and popped in her DDRMax game.  
  
"Can I play too?" Ziptango asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" she plugged in her second Dancemat and the two began a game.  
  
"Well she may give up easily but I don't! Gimme a marshmallow!" tmnt_luver yelled and dived for the bag.  
  
"AHHHH! Must save mallows!" Dream yelped and jumped away from tmnt_luver. A vigorous chase began and soon they were jumping over the beds and across the livingroom.  
  
"You are disrupting my Anne Rice reading time!" TMNTpunker yelled but laughed at the chase scene a little.  
  
"I want a marshmallow too!" KiKi said and joined the chase. Daydream shrieked at the new threat and ran past Ziptango and Mily's DDR game effectively screwing them up.  
  
"AHH! I was going for an AA rating!" Mily cried, and ran after everyone in anger.  
  
Kali and Raphielle were making Azure blush profusely talking to him about girly things like spas and threatening to give him massages as thanks for him lending the money.  
  
The four girls whizzed past and were making an awful lot of noise, soon Snow White had joined the chase just for fun, but everyone stopped when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Danceingfae calmly walked to the door and opened it a crack. "Yes?"  
  
She saw a flash of an orange bandana and a red bandana but it was quickly replaced by a fedora hat. The orange one asked. "Um, sorry Dudette but my brother Leo sent us over to ask you to be quiet, cuz, he's trying to meditate, but I think that's boring and I'd much rather join you guys, but I can't..." the figure turned to walk away at that point, Dance was tempted to ask why but didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did they quiet down?" Leo asked when his brothers returned, Mikey looked a little bummed but Leo decided not to ask.  
  
"Yeah, can't hear em now eh?" Mikey said and turned on the TV.  
  
"It was getting on my nerves too Leon." Raph said and began playing a little on an electric guitar he acquired some time earlier.  
  
"Alright! I modified my own version of snowblades, I can't wait to try them out!" Donnie said proudly showing his shortened skis to everyone.  
  
"God Don. Even when we're on vacation you need to work." Leo said laughing a little.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be meditating?" Mikey asked.  
  
"What's with you?" Raph asked but left him alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the Ski hill...  
  
"God its cold!" Mily said shivering a little.  
  
"Yeah but we're burning calories, so that's good right?" tmnt_luver said hopping up and down on her purple snowblades.  
  
"Alright we'll do one more run and then go in and have hot chocolate." Danceingfae said, wobbling a bit on her orange and blue snowboard.  
  
"I am not cold at all!" Daydream said curled into a little shivering ball on her flourescent orange snowboard.  
  
"Oh yes you are, now come on people! If we're gonna go soon I wanna get a good run in!" Ziptango said effortlessly maneuvering her snowboard in line for the chairlift.  
  
"Sheesh if we let you, you'd stay out here all day!" Raphielle said also stumbling a bit on her snowboard.  
  
"Alright lets go!" Zip said and got on the chairlift with tmnt_luver and Mily.  
  
The other three got on the chairlift after, Mikey and his brothers were also on the slopes and got on soon after.  
  
When they got to the top....  
  
"See if you can catch me!" Ziptango yelled and smoothly slid down the hill.  
  
"Its not my first time! I'll take that challenge!" Mily said and skiied down after her. The other four girls just shook their heads and carefully made their way down the hill not yet used to their snow equipment.  
  
"I'm gonna win!" Zip yelled looking behind her and not in front. Mily had caught up but unfortunately smashed right into Ziptango who crashed into the snow from a bump, both of them had lost consciousness as soon as the four caught up with them.  
  
"Oh no..." tmnt_luver said shocked at the site of Mily's skis and poles everywhere and the unconscious girls.  
  
"One of them's bleeding!" Daydream said and began calling for help.  
  
"SOMEONE! Help!" Danceingfae yelled.  
  
The turtles were just coming down the hill and heard their cries. Mikey stopped and looked closely. "Dude! Someone got in an accident!" Before any of his brothers could stop him he boarded over to the cluster of worried girls.  
  
"Thank god! Please help us! Our friends got hurt!" Daydream said a few tears in her bright greenish-brown eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, they're gonna be ok." the figure said and removed his goggles and winked, Daydream thought she saw green skin and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her.  
  
Another one can after him, with deep purple snowblades. He knelt down and examined Ziptango. "Hey it will be alright, this ones gonna be ok too." he scooped her up and left his snowblades in the snow, tmnt_luver picked them up and offered to carry them.  
  
The other one picked up Mily and started walking down the hill. "Don't worry! My brother Don'll fix them up!" one of Mily's skis had broken and the other one was in a tree.   
  
'We're coming too!" Danceingfae said unsure of the whole situation.  
  
"Alright! By the way, the names Mikey." he said to the girl with medium-long honey blond hair with auburn highlights in them and continued walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the room they were staying in some time later.  
  
"Wow, its right near our room!" Dream said happily.  
  
"Yeah you all can come on in." Mikey said and removed his hat and jacket.  
  
"Why you're a... a... ahh...." Danceingfae gasped and nearly fainted.  
  
"You're a turtle!" Raphielle said. "Just like Azure!" she noted as well.  
  
"There's more of us?" Mikey asked laying Mily down on his bed. "Heh, who knew?"  
  
"Mikey, is more used to humans than me and our brothers." Don said laying Ziptango on an adjacent bed.  
  
"Yeah! You guys are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Daydream said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." a new voice spoke up, making Raphielle jump.  
  
"Hey its Raph! Yo dude!" Mikey said Hi threeing him.  
  
"Leo said no to this Mikey..." Raph said warningly. (Is that a word?)  
  
"Yeah well they're hurt and everyone else here speaks french." Mikey said crossing his arms.  
  
"And they both have sprained ankles." Don said getting out his first aid kit.  
  
"Whatever, just make sure it stays quiet." Raph said and left.  
  
"Please excuse my brother Raphael." Mikey said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey that's my name!" Raphielle piped up. "But I spell it R-A-P-H-I-E-L-L-E and he probably spells it, R-A-P-H-A-E-L right?"   
  
"That's right chica! Donatello's gonna be done soon." Mikey said, removing Mily's other ski boot.  
  
"Donatello?" tmnt_luver said. "He was always my favorite!" she said happily.  
  
"What do you mean? You like, act as if you know us." Don said wrapping Ziptango's right foot in a tenser bandage.  
  
"Well where we come from you are how do I say this... a cartoon?" Danceingfae said.  
  
"That's weird..." Don said and fixed the bandage with a metal pin.  
  
"Because nobody's supposed to know about us!" another new voice flared.  
  
"Uh oh... Leonardo's here... brace yourselves." Raph said from in the other room.  
  
"Ahh! Leo's my favorite!" TMNTpunker said and ran up and hugged him.  
  
"What the hecks going on here?!" He yelped at the punkish looking girl with red streaks in her blond hair latched on to him.  
  
"Well, Don's fixing up this girl and that girl's feet cuz they fell on the ski hill." Mikey said and watched Don wrap the tenser bandage around Mily's left foot. "And we're a cartoon!" He said happily.  
  
"And Raph's here too?" KiKi asked and then spotted him in the other room. She ran in and leaped on to his lap scaring the bejeebers out of him.  
  
"Holy crap! They're everywhere!" he yelled and tried to yank the blond haired girl off but KiKi remained her arms around his waist.  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Mikey said and then started to run away from Daydream and Danceinfae who wanted to hug him as well.  
  
A/N Yay! Review, review, REVIEW! 


	4. Fun Stuff!

Chapter four! Its here! I couldn't wait to write this, and uh, someone hasn't reviewed this... *cough* tmnt_luver *cough* hehe ^-^ Anyways one thing I left out was how the ninja turtles got into our dimension, you'll find out ;)  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything! 'Cept myself :p  
  
Danceingfae: Ha ha! Now you and Zip HAVE to update!  
  
Chapter four: Fun!  
  
The last thing Mily could remember was careening straight into Ziptango on the ski hill. She was awake now but her eyes weren't open. She could feel a cold damp cloth being patted against her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on whatever was leaning over her.  
  
"She's waking up!" A male voice said happily.  
  
"Huh...?" Mily said and rubbed her eyes and saw a green thing looming over her...  
  
"AH! Ahhhhh! Get! Away!"   
  
"Hey wait! Its ok! Ow!" The figure yelped in pain as Mily kicked him and tried to get up and run, this proved to be impossible as her foot was sprained. She fell down with a gasp of pain.  
  
"Mily! Are you ok? Its ok its only Mikey." it was Danceingfae said and helped her back into the bed.  
  
"Mikey... wha?" Mily looked back over to Mikey and was very shocked, he was a turtle! One of the teenage mutant ninja turtles! Her favorite one!   
  
"I'm so sorry! I feel really bad, I'll never do it again!" she cried looking down shamefully.  
  
"Hey its alright! I've had worse." Mikey said and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Mily looked over and saw that Ziptango had also woken up and was in a conversation with Donatello.  
  
The other authors flooded into the room to see their friends.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Daydream said as she burst into the room followed by Raphielle, Lenni, tmnt_luver, TMNTpunker, KiKi, Azure and Snow White.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. But I think we'll be sitting in the lodge for a while." Mily said slowly.  
  
"And then the- what?! I have to stay in the lodge?!" Ziptango realized with horror.   
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Donnie said gesturing towards her sprained foot.  
  
"I'm gonna become a lazy-bum if I don't exercise!" Zip protested.  
  
"Hey its only a sprain! You'll be back on your feet in no time." TMNTpunker said in an assuring tone.  
  
"Hey you guys! We made a card thingy for ya!" Lenni said and handed them a card.  
  
"Why is Brian on the cover?" Zip asked skeptically.  
  
"Well um, someone let her do the card shopping!" Kali said glaring at tmnt-luver who just blushed.  
  
"Thanks! Aww! Group hug!" Mily said and everyone moved in for a hug.  
  
"Hey wait, where's Hex?" Snow White asked after they had pulled back.  
  
"AHHHHH! Get away!!"   
  
"I think we just found Hex..." Danceingfae said and looked out the door.  
  
"Get it away!!" HexAdecimal yelled and ran in to the room.  
  
"Isn't that...?" KiKi asked and looked out the door. "Egor?! What are you doing here?!" she asked and dragged him inside.  
  
"Egor sneak on plane!" He said.  
  
"You keep him on a leash, or I will..." Raph said notifying them impudently.  
  
'Hey you guys! Look who I found!" Kali Gargoyle said and went into the room followed by Felicia McFurry, Nightmare and TygeroftheWynd.  
  
"DAYDREAM!" Nightmare yelled happily and the two friends embraced.  
  
"Hey its Tyger! Heya!" Mily said and waved.  
  
"Hi everyone! Hi Donnie!" Felicia said also waving.  
  
"Wow! I've never had this many dudettes in one room before!" Mikey said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, when are you all leaving?" Raph asked offensively.  
  
"Raphael! Don't be rude!" Leonardo said and backed away a bit from TMNTpunker.  
  
"Yeah there's enough room for all of us." Azure said, his blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Whatever." Raph said and turned his back to everyone.  
  
"Ok, you need to do some explaining." said Donnie now surrounded by Felicia and tmnt_luver.  
  
"So do you! How'd you get into our dimension?" Kali asked skeptically.  
  
"Well I made a portal generator but it was supposed to take us to the Swiss Alps." Donnie said with a sigh.  
  
"So now you're stuck with us?" Mily asked hopefully.  
  
"Not necessarily. We can go back to the lair anytime." Donnie replied.  
  
"Aww... can we at least hang out with you guys for the rest of the vacation?" Daydream asked putting her hands together in a pleading gesture.  
  
"Yeah! It would be awesome hanging with the chicas and dudes!" Mikey said enthusiastically.  
  
"Uhh..." Leo began to say but the party had already begun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go Ninja go ninja go!!" Dream chanted to the Vanilla Ice single.  
  
"Ninja, ninja rap! Ninja, ninja rap! Go, go, go, go, go!" Mily sang still bedridden.  
  
"This is awesome! Who knew they'd have super-cool rap songs about us!" Mikey said grooving to the music.  
  
Almost everyone was dancing along to the rap song except Raph and Leo. Soon the song ended and a slower song came on.  
  
"Oh, Suteki Da Ne! This is one of my favorites!" Mily said and began swaying to the music.  
  
"Aw, Leo come dance with me!" TMNTpunker begged.  
  
"Well uh..." Leo began but he didn't have much of a choice because punker dragged him onto the 'dance floor'.  
"May I have this dance?" Raphielle asked Raph who just sighed and went to dance with her.  
  
"Azure! Dance with me!" Kali said and they went and danced with the others.  
  
"Will you dance with me Mikey?!" Daydream, Danceingfae, Mily all asked at he same time and then glared at each other.  
  
"Ok I'll Dance with Mily first cuz she got hurt then you and then you." he said pointing to Danceingfae.  
  
"Donnie?" tmnt_luver, Felicia and Ziptango all asked.  
  
"Same goes for me." he said and grabbed Ziptango off the bed.  
  
Mily felt like she was in heaven until the song was over. Many other requests for slow songs followed. Then...  
  
"Hot chocolate! Yummm!" Daydream said and downed her sixth cup.  
  
"Did you know Cool Whip on hot chocolate is the yummiest thing EVER?!" Mily said hopping on her one good foot.  
  
"Did you know I've only had half a cup?!" Ziptango asked wildly.  
  
"Three Galaxy Hot Chocolates can cause me to wreck the house!!!" Raphielle shouted above the noise, she then grabbed two apples and one orange and began juggling them.  
  
"More, more, more, more!" Egor shouted and jumped off the bed.   
  
All the girls and Egor were jumping on the beds and literally bouncing off the walls, Leonardo thought he was going to go crazy.  
  
"How many have they had?!" He asked holding his hands over his ears.  
  
"I dunno dude! I stopped count after 10!" Mikey shouted.  
  
Raphael couldn't take it any longer. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed and almost immediately everyone stopped and it was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Everyone leave or I'll get out my Sais and nothing good will happen after I do that..." he snarled.  
  
"Um, yeah... its getting kinda late guys and gals so uh... nighty night." Leonardo said and everyone filed out slowly.  
  
"Oh Leo! You sounded so cute when you said that! Night!" TMNTpunker said and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me Mikey." Mily said and blushed a little but then was bombarded by the Mikey-lovers for a good night hug.  
  
"No problem dudettes!" he said and hugged them all.  
  
"Yeah, ditto Donnie." Ziptango said and hugged him.  
  
Nobody dared touch Raph for he was turning as red as his bandana from anger. After everyone was in bed he finally calmed down.  
  
"That was hell." he said simply and went outside for some air.  
  
"Aw come on, it was sorta fun." Donnie said picking up wrappers and hot chocolate mugs.  
  
"Yeah guess poor wittle Waphy had no fun dancing with all the girls!" Mikey said loud enough for Raph to hear.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be hanging out with them?" Leonardo asked worriedly.  
  
"Come on dude! Its awesome! Would you rather they were afraid of us?" Mikey asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I guess not Michelangelo... but I still need to meditate on it." Leo said and started on his hotel bed.  
  
"Whatever, night." Mikey said and they rest of the turtles fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N Sorry this one was a little shorter! Review anyway! ^-^ 


	5. More Fun!

Heya! Its me again! YEAH! I have new readers! HAPPY!! Here's chapter six, more insanity! Hehehehe!   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if you wanna be in this just email me or ask in a review! ^-^ I'm always looking for new people!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept myself because some dudes own the ninja turtles and I'm assuming the authors own themselves...  
  
Chapter five: More Fun?!  
  
"HEHEHEHE!!! With this black magic marker...I will deface every Brian poster in this room!" The female vandal whispered at 12:00 at night while everyone was asleep.  
  
"Can I help!?" Another female voice pleaded.  
  
"Sure! Here's a blue marker, but shhh..." the other voice shushed as they both began their little campaign.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Its early morning... everyone's at peace. The turtles are all sleeping, Raph is snoring and Lenni has woken up for an early morning snack...  
  
*flick* "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! BRIAN!!!!!!" She screeched as she flicked on the lights and looked at all of the defaced Backstreet boy posters. This of course woke practically every person in the building.  
  
"Wha..?" Danceingfae mumbled and stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oh no..." Mily whined and tried to hide from it all under her blanket.  
  
"My posters! My lovely Brian posters!! They're RUINED!!" Lenni lamented as she continue to scream.  
  
Daydream was laughing her butt off at the whole situation and eventually the other authors and the turtles arrived to see the whole tragedy.  
  
"What the...oh... *snort* I mean, poor little Brian!" Raph said in mock sympathy which made Lenni glare at him.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?!" she ranted.  
  
Daydream didn't say a thing she just kept laughing at her little prank.  
  
"DAYDREAM!! AHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna get you!!!" Lenni charged at Daydream and soon the prankster was running for her life through the hallways of the hotel.  
  
The others just gaped at the incident until Danceingfae announced "I'm going back to bed."  
  
"I think that's the best prank so far." Mily announced and then curled up in her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thanks!" Dream said panting with Lenni not far behind. "Ack!" She squeked and dived under the bed as an infuriated Lenni closed in.  
  
"Mikey! Save me!" Daydream cried. "It wasn't all my fault! Nightmare helped too!" Dream claimed clinging to Mikey.  
  
"Oh sure! Bring me into this!" Nightmare said sarcastically and then yelped as Lenni turned on her.  
  
"Save us Mikey!" they both whimpered, hiding behind him.  
  
Raph without thinking just picked Lenni up in mid-run to let her calm down a bit. "Ok, we'll get you more posters, just CALM DOWN." he said and set her back down again.  
  
"Thanks Waph!" she smiled and then hugged him causing Raph to flinch and then blush.  
  
"Phew..." Daydream and Nightmare said sighing in relief.  
  
"But these two have to BUY 'em!" Lenni smirked pointing at Dream and Night making them cringe.  
  
"Ok... lets all go back to sleep now!" Raphielle groaned sleepily.  
  
"Good plan..." tmnt_luver sighed sinking back into her bed.  
  
"Cartoons!" TMNTpunker squealed happily, but everyone's glare told her to use earphones.  
  
"Nighty night." Felicia smiled and also sank down under her covers.  
  
"Boy, the things I have to put up with..." Tyger sighed and fell back down into her bed.  
  
"Uh right, see you in a couple of hours then." Donnie waved, but all her recieved were murmurs and a wave from TMNTpunker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later poster shopping and... shopping, shopping.  
  
"And that one, and that one, oh! He's cute in that one! Come on Daydream!" Lenni smiled looking through the poster store for any and every single poster of Brian Littrel.  
  
"The consequences for a really good prank..." Nightmare sighed following behind.  
  
Everyone else had tagged along to buy socks and/or mittens.  
  
"Cute, cute, cute!" Mily squeaked as she held up a pair of pink and blue striped Hello Kitty socks.  
  
Azure picked out a pair of ice-blue mittens, smiling in satisfaction he carried them to the till.  
  
Daydream didn't stop until she found orange neon ski goggles which she promptly bought while Nightmare distracted Lenni.  
  
"What do you mean the sale ended 5 minutes ago?!" Tyger yelled angrily at a stubborn clerk. "See if I recommend YOU to anyone!!" she stormed out and met up with Ziptango, Danceingfae, TMNTpunker and tmnt_luver.  
  
"I officially think the french and I will never get along." She huffed.  
  
"Come on Tyger lets go for lunch." Ziptango suggested sporting a pair of purple ski shades.  
  
"Wait! Where is Felicia, Kali and Azure?" Danceingfae asked looking around the massive mall.  
  
"I knew we should have stayed in one group..." tmnt_luver sighed.  
  
"I'm too hungry to wait! I'll bet they're already there!" TMNTpunker said anxiously.  
  
Everyone flocked to the food court and sure enough the authors had found themselves a huge table and were eating various foods.  
  
Raphielle had been shopping with KiKi and unfortunately Egor but they all brightened up when they saw everyone in the cafeteria.  
  
"So what did you buy Elle?" Mily asked devouring her Chinese food.  
  
"Mmph ought a narf!" Raphiele said with her mouth full of pita.  
  
"A scarf! That's so cool!" Mily smiled taking a sip from her iced tea.  
  
Elle gulped down the rest of her food and breathed. "Yeah a bright red flaming scarf."  
  
"How do you...? nevermind..." Ziptango sighed and continued to eat her pizza.  
  
"Look at all my Brian posters!" Lenni squealed and showed a spread of Brian and co.  
  
"My wallet hurts..." Daydream lamented.  
  
"Yeah mine too, but we got multicoloured marshmallows!" Nightmare said proudly.  
  
"And I got these!" Dream said and pulled out a pair of orange ski goggles with a reflective plastic lens.  
  
"I found some purple earrings." Felicia beamed showing off her ears.  
  
"Purple striped socks!!" Ziptango denounced and pulled her pant leg up to show purple and gold striped toe socks.  
  
"I got blue mittens!" TMNTpunker said and showed everyone her mittened hands.  
  
"Blue ski goggles." Azure said simply motioning towards his head.  
  
"I got some red fiery socks!" HexAdecimal enthused and wiggled her toes in her new socks.  
  
"Neat, I got something red too, post-it notes." Tyger said calmly whipping out her new post-it notes.  
  
"Post-it notes? Oh that reminds me! We gotta go meet the guys!" Mily said worriedly.  
  
Danceingfae gave her a weird look. "What does that have anything to do with post-it notes?"  
  
"No idea! I just remembered now! Now lets go!" Mily cried happily throwing her fist in the air.  
  
Everyone got up to go sledding with the guys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On a random hill...  
  
" I have a karazy carpet yeah! And its orange!" Daydream cried and then launched herself down the hill.  
  
Mily had a snow saucer and was lagging it up the hill for another go. "This... *puff* is... *pant* the worst part about... *sigh* sledding..." she wheezed and then slid all the way down to the bottom again.  
  
"Yeah they should have sled lifts!!" Nightmare yelled after her.  
  
Danceingfae had a traditional wooden sled and piled in with Mily and Daydream. The three girls whooped and coasted down the hill.  
  
"Watch this dudettes!" Mikey said and got on a GT snow racer and started sledding, he hit some bumps and flew straight off and fell on his derriere.  
  
Everyone just cracked up laughing while Mikey was picking himself up out the snow and then he started laughing as well.  
  
"Mikey! This is he way you do it!" Raph said superiorly and slid down the hill in a thin piece of metal fashioned as a snowboard but he hit one bump and soared straight into a snowbank.  
  
This of course just made everyone laugh harder until they all had cramps from laughing too hard. Mikey was rolling around in the snow laughing his head off.  
  
Raphael angrily pulled himself out of the powdery snow and stomped over to Mikey and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Ow! Haha! That was the funniest thing in the world!" Mikey laughed.  
  
"This is the most fun EVER!" Raphielle shouted and slid down on her knee board.  
  
Donatello had taken some rope a motor his toolbox and some wooden posts and was setting something up the hill.  
  
"What are ya doin Don...?" Leo asked shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm making a sled lift, for your info." he answered curtly.  
  
"A what? Oh no you don't! No more inventions at least until tomorrow, have some fun for a change."Leo demanded and through a wooden sled in Donatello's direction.  
  
Donnie sighed and dragged the sled all the way to the top only to have Felicia, Ziptango and tmnt_luver jump on the end and sent them all flying down the hill at breakneck speeds.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! I'm gonna die!!" He screamed, the girls just laughed and the sled poufed right into a powdery snowbank and safely stopped.  
  
"Don, you scream like a girl." Raph said simply and raced up the hill and was tackled by Lenni, Elle, Hex, Tyger, Kali and KiKi for a ride. So everyone got in a snow tube and linked together and sped down the hill.  
  
After about an hour or so,10 - 15 tired, wet and hungry fanfic writers made their way into the chalet. And met up with Azure who had just about gone to the end of his rope with watching Egor but he was sleeping on the couch now.  
  
"Oh thank god you're back!" he said gratefully. That, thing! Nearly killed me I swear." he said his voice shaking a little.  
  
"Oh Egor..." KiKi sighed.  
  
Daydream came back carrying a tray of Galaxy hot chocolate mugs and a tub of cool whip. "Hot chocolate anyone?"  
  
The turtles looked at each other remembering the recent events of hot chocolate and thought for a second. "NOOOOOOOO!" Raph yelled.  
  
A/N There you have it! More fun is on its way! And remember I'm always looking for new people! Just ask in an email or a review! Later! 


	6. No Egor, NO!

YAY!!! MORE new readers!!   
  
Diamond Tortoise: Of course you can! But uh... are you a boy or a girl... believe me this makes a LOT of difference. You sound cool! I wish I could email you though... do you look like a human?   
  
Arista Niara: can I please put you in my fic? Hehe unlike Daydream I feel I need to ask permission... ok? Lol! Its just that you've been a good loyal reviewer!  
  
Ninjalara: YAY! Of course you can be in it too!   
  
Took_Baggins: please, please update! I might just ask you to be in this too!   
  
Oh yeah! Could everyone please check out my Dance Dance Revolution fanfic? here!  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, BLAH!!!   
  
Chapter 6: No, Egor NO!  
  
The vacation had finally come to an end... everyone was packing and getting ready to go home...  
  
"NOOOO!!! I don't wanna go!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" Daydream had latched herself to her bed and was refusing to let go.  
  
Danceingfae plus Ziptango plus Mily were all trying to pull her off with no such luck.  
  
"Come on! We gotta go!" Danceingfae strained.  
  
"Its not so bad its not like we'll never see them again!" Mily said trying to reason with her.  
  
"Yes it IS!!" Daydream retorted.  
  
The Ninja Turtles were watching in amusement at the whole situation.  
  
"Want me to try?" Raphael asked flexing his arm menacingly.  
  
"That...won't be necessary..." Ziptango cringed.  
  
"Folding! Brian poster number one... Brian poster number two... Brian poster number thr- where's Brian poster number three?!!" Lenni yelled in a BSB uproar.  
  
"Where is my guitar?!" TMNTpunker said frantically searching for it.  
  
"Right here..." Leonardo said pointing to it laying against the wall.  
  
"Thanks Leo!!" Punker said and hugged him.  
  
Daydream had finally relented and was sorrowfully stuffing things in her duffel. Nightmare was also shoving things in hers just as sadly.  
  
"We're never gonna see Mikey AGAIN!!" They both wailed.  
  
"Where's my Hello Kitty scarf?!!" Mily asked searching everywhere for it.  
  
"Uh... Mi its around your neck..." Daydream said her lip quivering trying not to laugh.  
  
Mily just blushed and continued looking for things.  
  
"Egor! Stop eating my socks!" Kali Gargoyle said trying to pull her red socks out of his mouth.  
  
"Down, Egor down!" KiKi said scolding the younger boy. "Here's a treat!" she said handing him a lollipop.  
  
"Lolli!" he squealed and took it off KiKi.  
  
Raphielle was packing up her red pyjamas and suddenly lamented. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" and continued packing up miserably.  
  
Tmnt_luver and Ziptango were fighting over a pair of purple socks.  
  
"I tell you, these are mine..." tmnt_luver said tugging the socks.  
  
"Nuh, uh!" Ziptango said tugging them back.  
  
"Are too! Look inside! I put my name in them!" Tmnt_luver said.  
  
Ziptango looked on the inside and found her name and sighed but looked in the other one and found her name.  
  
"Ok! ones mine and ones yours!" Zip said handing over one of the socks.  
  
"Hey are these yours?" Felicia said holding up a pair of purple mittens.  
  
"Yeah they're mine!" Zip said snatching them away.  
  
"No mine!" tmnt_luver said snatching them back.  
  
Azure had sorted his things into a pile of blue things and white things and was neatly placing them in his bag when HexAdecimal accidently knocked it down chasing after Tyger who had taken her red sunglasses.   
  
Soon everyone was in the Turtle's room with their bags ready to say their goodbyes...  
  
Mily, Daydream, Danceingfae, Nightmare were all trying not to cry while saying goodbye.  
  
"We'll miss you!" they sobbed and group hugged him.  
  
"Aw! I'll miss you too dudettes!" he said and hugged them all back.  
  
"Donnie!" Ziptango, Felicia and tmnt_luver cried and held on to him.  
  
"I'll be seeing you don't worry, I'll invent a home portal." he said and hugged them.  
  
"WAPH!" Lenni yelled and hugged him followed by Raphielle, HexAdecimal KiKi and Egor who all hugged him.  
  
"Um, yeah, miss you too." was all he could say.  
  
Tyger just calmly walked up and shook his hand but her eyes showed sorrow.  
  
"I'll miss you Leo..." TMNTpunker said and hugged him.  
  
"Me too..." he said and hugged back.  
  
"Hey! Could you please point us in the direction of the ice machine?" a girl asked. "Hey! Its me Ninjalara!" she said happily.  
  
"And Arista Niara!" another girl said.  
  
"And I'm Took_Baggins." the third girl said.  
  
"Awesome come here a sec!" Mily said beckoning her in. "We're saying goodbye to some friends so we're all sad.." she explained.  
  
"*sniff* um, where's your portal thingy?" KiKi asked drying her tears.  
  
"Oh its over there." Donnie said pointing to a door-shaped metal structure. "Whatever you do don't push the red button... cuz if you do..." he began to say.  
  
"Egor like buttons!" Egor said and hysterically began pressing all the buttons.  
  
"No Egor No!" everyone said but a mechanical voice said.  
  
'Group teleportation engaged. Please prepare yourselves for momentary displacement.'  
  
"Not good!" Donatello cried.  
  
Everyone screamed as there was a brilliant flash of light and everyone felt lightheaded for a few seconds and them pressed down on sold ground once again.  
  
The portal just sat there and beeped as everyone slowly opened their eyes.  
  
"Ok what the hell just happened...??!" Ninjalara asked looking around at the greenery that now surrounded everyone.  
  
"Where are we?" Leo asked letting go of TMNTpunker who sat herself down.  
  
"Well, it's a forest..." Mily said looking at the greenery. "Probably the Amazon."  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Daydream said and then added. "But it doesn't matter! We get to stay with the turtles!" she said happily.  
  
"Oh no, my portal got damaged so, we're stuck here until I can fix it..." Donnie said eyeing the smoking disfigured machine.  
  
"Hm! At least its quite warm." Leonardo said surveying the area.  
  
"Yeah! We could have so ended up in the arctic!" Mikey said beginning to climb a tree.  
  
"Oh god..." Mily said looking at the new surroundings. "This place is so beautiful!"  
  
"Mikey what are ya doin?" Leo asked exasperated.  
  
"Duh, I'm scouting the area!" Mikey replied climbing even higher.  
  
"JUST LIKE LEGOLASSSSS!!!" Daydream screeched and then climbed up after him.  
  
"Egor look what you've done!" KiKi said scolding the younger one who still had his lolli.  
  
"Egor sorry..." he said.  
  
"Well, we're on an island!" Mikey said now at the top of the tree. "And there's a waterfall over that way and a pond over that way and yeah!" Mikey yelled.  
  
"The waterfalls ours!" Ziptango said with murmurs of agreement from the other girls.  
  
"Yeah! You guys... can have the pond!" Danceingfae said giggling.  
  
"Great, just great... I'm stuck on and island with a bunch of fangirls and all we get is a lousy pond?!" Raph said and angrily marched away.  
  
"He'll get over it." Raphielle noted.  
  
"Come on lets go girls!" Nightmare said running off to the waterfall.  
  
The turtles and Azure began to follow when Kali tmnt_luver and TMNTpunker stopped them.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! No boys allowed! As much as we would love you to come..." Kali said and ran off.  
  
"Yeah no spying!" Punker added.  
  
"We better not catch you!" tmnt_luver said running to catch up.  
  
"Bye, bye! Ninjalara said followed by Arista Niara and Took_Baggins.  
  
Tyger began walking and soon everyone had met up at the waterfalls.  
  
"SWIMMING!" Daydream yelled and jumped in the water dressed in an orange tankini.  
  
"Anyone wanna try cliff jumping?" Ziptango dared dressed in a purple swimsuit.  
  
"No... Too freaky! I'd rather swim near the waterfall!" Mily said and jumped in dressed in a pink swimsuit.  
  
"I'll try it!" Raphielle said putting her hand up.  
  
"Come on Mils! Its not that high!" Danceingfae begged.  
  
"Ok fine!" Mily sighed throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"Come on everyone!" Ziptango yelled and soon there wasd a line but when Mily's turn came...  
  
"ACK! Too high!! Too high!!" Mily sat paralyzed on the edge until Hex pushed her off. "AHHHHH!!!!" she screeched and hit the water two seconds later.  
  
"Told you it wasn't that high!" Ziptango cheered.  
  
Everyone had soon taken a turn and swimming lasted until everyone had wrinkly fingers and toes whish told them swimming time was over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the girls returned the guys were trying in vain to make a fire.  
  
"No, no, you're doing it wrong you're supposed to put the kindling down first!" Leonardo pointed and then moved the logs off.  
  
"I don't care! Just light the stinkin thing!" Raph demanded and grabbed a gas can.  
  
"Dude! You're gonna blow us up!" Mikey yelped and grabbed it back.  
  
"Ok you're all wrong, I knew I'd nee this someday..." he sighed and pulled out a fire-starter robot. "Put down the kindling, then put down the logs, this little guy will do the rest."  
  
This was extremely funny to watch Mikey, Leo and Raph sigh in anguish and pile the logs up properly. Soon a large raging fire boasted their efforts which everyone sat around.  
  
"How did you make out with your POND?" Daydream teased.  
  
Mikey stuck his tongue out at her. "Just FINE, if you only knew what it really was..." he winked.  
  
Daydream just returned the gesture and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate bars. "S'MORES!" she yelled and handed out sticks.  
  
"This is the best invention ever made." HexAdecimal smiled and stuffed another one in her mouth.  
  
"Hey you don't think anything's... out there... do ya?" Nightmare asked trembling a bit.  
  
"Well I read once that all sorts of wild things live out here, for instance... ow!" Donnie began but got hit by Leo and then realized "Oh.." after looking at all the freaked out faces.  
  
"That's it! I wanna go home!" Daydream whimpered and cuddled up to Mikey. Mily, Danceingfae Nightmare had already done so.  
  
"I'm not scared of nothin," Raph said but was almost knocked over by a barrage of KiKi, Raphielle, Kali, HexAdecimal, and even Tyger nudged closer to Raph. Took_Baggins just squeezed in between Mikey and Raph also a little freaked out.  
  
TMNTpunker grabbed onto Leo's right arm and Ninjalara grabbed on to his other arm.  
  
Donatello was also crowded by worried fanfic writers.  
  
A sound of a branch cracking was heard emitting screams from various authors.  
  
"Something's out there!!" Mily cried squishing against Mikey even more.  
  
"That's it! This thing is goin down!" Raph declared brandishing his sais.  
  
"Raph calm down its probably nothing..." Leonardo stated calmly.  
  
"Logically speaking, we should be ok, fire usually scares wild animals away." Donatello proclaimed intelligently.  
  
"Oh Don, you'll protect me!" Ziptango said happily, making Donnie blush.  
  
Mikey also got struck with a crazy idea. "Maybe its like, some magical jungle person!" He laughed, but another noise was heard which made everyone flinch.   
  
"Hey you guys? If I die... leave my stuff alone!" Daydream yelled.  
  
Suddenly a figure walked out of the bush.  
  
"IT'S GONNA KILL US! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Raphielle screamed and all the girls began to run but the figure said something.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I am a friend."  
  
A/N Diamond Tortoise... that was you! Now please tell me if you're male or female and if I'm allowed to make you look human and if you have an email address email me at: mily-is-cool@excite.com ok? Ok! Other authors please just review ^-^ 


	7. Party and Warning

Alright! Time for a Newvo chapta! Thanks for reviewing everyone! (btw does anyone know when Ziptango gets back?) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DAYDREAM AND RAPHIELLE! This is your present!  
  
Diamond Tortoise: Alright, I'll make you look like that then! ^-^   
  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 7: Uh Oh...  
  
Everyone was still huddled around their favorite turtles when the new being approached.  
  
A giant crystal-clear Tortoise came into view and he spoke again making Daydream and a few others jump. "My name is Diamond Tortoise, I see you have stumbled onto my homeland." he said clearly.  
  
"Uh... yeah, Donnies trying to fix it." Danceingfae said pulling away to have a closer look.  
  
"What are you?" Raphael asked causing Leo to shove him whispering 'that's rude.'  
  
"Well..." he began.  
  
"Oh whatever, want some S'mores?" Mily asked offering one to him.  
  
"Yes thank you, and you are...?" he asked before eating the treat.  
  
"Oh! How rude of us, that's Mily, Daydream, Nightmare, Raphielle, Kali Gargoyle, Azure Turtle, tmnt_luver, TMNTpunker, Ziptango, Tygerofthewynd, Took_Baggins, KiKi, Egor, Ninjalara, Felicia McFurry, Lenniluvsbrian, HexAdecimal and Arista Niara, we're all authors and my name is Danceingfae!" Dance finished in one breath.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all." Diamond Tortoise said smiling.  
  
"And I'm Michelangelo, you can call me Mikey though, thats my Brother Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo but they can all be shortened to Raph, Don and Leo." Mikey said flashing a smile at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm am very formal with names Michelangelo but nice to meet you too." he said.  
  
"Hey this dude reminds me of Splinter." Mikey said and added sadly. "I kinda miss him..."   
  
"Don't worry Mike, I'll have this thing fixed in a jiffy." Donnie said putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Well we should all get some rest." Leonardo said yawning.  
  
"Yeah... Night!" Everyone said and fell onto their makeshift beds.  
  
"Hey Diamond you can hang with us." Mikey said before falling asleep.  
  
"I'd like that very much." Diamond Tortoise said but noticed Mikey was already snoring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Day...  
  
"The reason I needed to seek you out is I bring a warning." Diamond Tortoise said gravely.  
  
"What kinda warning?" Nightmare asked.  
  
"Great evil lurks among this jungle, a tribe of cannibals wants your turtle friends." the Tortoise said in a serious tone.  
  
"There's cannibals in here?!!" Mily screeched and hid her face in Mikey's arm.  
  
"Yes, they seem to know your friends hold great power." he replied.  
  
"Well we're Ninjas its only natural, dude." Mikey said confidently.  
  
"I have been watching them for some time and they want to devour the turtles to acquire that power..." he finished.  
  
"Wait a sec... are you saying they want to EAT them?!" Raphielle said with a horrified expression.  
  
"Oh god! Donnie we have to get out of here NOW!" Ziptango said worriedly.  
  
"They're gonna make turtle soup out of them!" tmnt_luver said sadly.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say out it!" Tyger said warningly.  
  
"Just when I was starting to enjoy it here..." Felicia said sadly.  
  
"I WON'T let this happen!" HexAdecimal said angrily.  
  
"Yeah! No one messes with our turtles except us!" Kali said winking at Raph.  
  
"I will fight to the end." Azure said nobly.  
  
"This is so freaky...! how in the heck will we get out of this??!" Daydream said a getting a little hysteric.  
  
"They CAN'T eat Mikey!!" Nightmare said grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"They can't eat Raph!!" Lenni and Kiki said doing the same.  
  
"No eat turtles!" Egor shouted.  
  
Took_Baggins shivered at the thought of the turtles in a soup.   
  
Arista Niara just looked at the ground frowning.  
  
"This is the horriblest thing I ever heard!" Ninjalara said sadly.  
  
"Friends! Calm down... they do not know our whereabouts, we can relax for now..." Diamond Tortoise said trying to calm the frightened authors.  
  
"In the meantime... get into your swimsuits come and see the 'pond' you left us with..." Mikey said winking at them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
when everyone had gathered near the spring some of them noticed the water had steam rising out of it.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?!" Daydream asked wildly.  
  
"A natural hot spring... WOW! Lets go!" Mily said and slowly eased herself into the hot water.  
  
"Awesome!" Nightmare whooped and jumped in.  
  
"Oh this is nice..." Ziptango sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I didn't bring my bubble bath!" Danceingfae laughed.  
  
Soon everyone was in the spring and surprisingly it fit four turtles, 19 authors and one Diamond Tortoise.  
  
"This is the most amazingliest thing ever!"Ninjalara sighed.  
  
"We're switching water places!" Raphielle said teasingly.  
  
"Why can't we just SHARE?" Donnie asked frustratedly.  
  
"Can I drown Raph?" Daydream pleaded.  
  
"No, you can't!" Raphielle yelped splashing Daydream but some of it got on Tyger.  
  
Tyger just sniffed the water away and got a sly smile on her face. "WATER FIGHT!" she yelled and splashed tmnt_luver.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled and with a swift wave of her arm she splashed Mily, Ziptango and TMNTpunker.  
  
Soon splashes and screams erupted from the warm water hole.  
  
Kali Gargoyle sent water cascading toward Felicia, Azure and Ninjalara who gasped and all three of them sent it straight back at her.  
  
"Hey!! Not fair!! Three against one!" Kali yelled shielding herself from the waves.  
  
"I'll help ya Kali!" Lenni yelled and splashed Took_Baggins and Arista Niara catching them off-guard.  
  
Danceingfae had avoided the splashes by hiding behind Mikey who made surprisingly large waves of water with a wave of his hand. Raph saw his chance and... dunked Danceingfae straight under water for a second and brought her back up sputtering and coughing.  
  
"I'm... gonna... KEEL YOU!!" she yelled and dived on Raph and actually managed to knock him off balance. *SPLASH*  
  
Everyone laughed at this hilarious stunt but soon got out and dried themselves off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raphielle and Daydream had walked off together to get more firewood.  
  
"Hey Dream..." Elle asked picking up a few logs.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Daydream replied picking up one log only.  
  
"Do'ya think they forgot our birthdays...?" she asked a little sadly.  
  
"Maybe..." Dream answered and then changed her mood with a smile and said. "Aw, its alright! Come on lets get back to camp."  
  
"Kay!" Raphielle answered and turned to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Did Mikey actually manage to make a cake out here?" Mily asked watching to see if Daydream and Raphielle were coming.  
  
"Yeah, he actually brings his ingredients wherever he goes..." Donatello answered.  
  
"Uh... right... ok! Decorations in place? Check! Everyone hiding? Check! Oh I gotta hide! Here they come!" Mily squeaked and hid behind a rock.  
  
Daydream and Raphielle approached the 'empty' camp with confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Daydream wondered looking around.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from their hiding places and started singing... even Raph.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you...  
Happy birthday to you...  
Happy Birthday dear Daydream and Raphielle...  
Happy Birthday to you!!" they all sang.  
  
"And many more..." Mikey sang holding his voice for a long time.  
  
"Wow you guys! This is awesome!" Daydream said blushing happily.  
  
"Yeah! We thought you forgot..." Raphielle winked.  
  
"Well I kinda did... Sorry..." Mily said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Aw that's ok!" Daydream said hugging her friends.  
  
"Yeah thanks!" Raphielle said joining the hug.  
  
"Uh yeah... sorry we won't be able to get you any presents right now but Mikey made a cake!" Nightmare said excitedly.  
  
"WHOO HOO!!" Everyone yelled and the party began.  
  
"Mike this cakes excellent!" Danceingfae exclaimed taking another piece.  
  
"Egor like cake!" Egor said happily and munched on a third piece.  
  
"Egor... stop eating or we'll never get you to sleep!" KiKi said tiredly.  
  
"Can we play pin the tail on the Raph?!" Daydream asked excitedly.  
  
"No!" Raph shuddered protecting his rear end with his hands.  
  
"It IS my birthday you know..."Daydream said slyly.  
  
"Hey Dream! Come here!" Ziptango yelled making Raph sigh with relief.  
  
Soon everyone had hunkered down for the night and were asleep, Donatello had almost fixed the teleporter but nobody had any idea they wouldn't be leaving as swiftly as they hope...  
  
A/N there's my birthday present Daydream and Raphielle! So sorry I forgot! Later! 


	8. Plans for Rescue

Hey! And welcome to another fantabulous chapter in The Ski Trip, which isn't even about skiing anymore! Oh well, I hope you enjoy this one anyway. Thanks for the Awesome reviews everyone!!  
  
I don't think I could put any more authors in my fic now, but if you wanna be in it just ask.  
  
Ziptango! My entire heart goes out to you! I was actually crying when I heard the news, I'm sorry I didn't hear them sooner, I really am, but I'm with you 100% from now on!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself!  
  
Chapter 8 (Wow, I have 8 chapters!): Oh my dear God, NO!  
  
Early morning...  
  
Danceingfae rubbed her eyes sleepily because she thought she heard something, she opened her eyes a bit and saw some figures walking out of the camp with what appeared to be one of the turtles but it was too dark to tell. She yawned and went back to sleep assuming it was just a bathroom break.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Late morning...  
  
Mily yawned and woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, slowly getting up she prepared to go find Mikey and wake him up like she always did every morning but when she reached where he usually slept he wasn't there. None of the turtles were there so she ran to go tell someone.  
  
"Dream... Dream!! Wake up!" The girl softly yelled shaking the sleeping brown haired girl awake.  
  
"Wha...? what is it Mi?" Daydream asked sleepily.  
  
"I can't find Mikey! Or any of them!" said Mily worriedly.  
  
Daydream yawned and woke up the person next to her. "Night! Nightmare! Mi says Mikeys gone..." she yawned.  
  
"Mikey's gone? Mikey's gone?! Lets go find him!" Nightmare said determinedly.  
  
Mily looked and saw Danceingfae sleeping peacefully. "Shouldn't we...?" she asked motioning toward the last Mikey fangirl.  
  
"Nah..." they all said and began their trek.  
  
They searched the whole camp and found nothing well they searched almost everywhere except that nobody would go to where the guys usually 'relieved' themselves.  
  
"You go!" Mily said pushing Daydream ahead.  
  
"Nooo!" she squealed and pushed Nightmare.  
  
"Ew! What if I see their..." Nightmare giggled.  
  
They all giggled and finally Danceingfae showed up and walked straight in.   
  
"Dance! *giggle* wait!" Mily tried but Dance walked back out looking at the three shrewdly.  
  
"No ones in there..." she sighed and added. "Except for Azure!" she laughed and the three cracked up when a very embarrassed very blushing Azure emerged.  
  
"Sorry Azure!' Danceingfae tittered and he just walked away blushing madly.  
  
Everyone soon made it back to the sleeping area where most of the authors had awoken except for... Lenni.  
  
She was dreaming and everyone thought they'd wait a bit to see how the dream turned out. Danceingfae brandished a video camera knowing she'd get something good.  
  
"Oh Brian... I don't know whether to choose you or Raph to marry..." she sighed and acquired a goofy smile.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and laughed as quietly as they could as Dance continued taping with her video camera.  
  
"No... Raph don't kill Brian... can't I marry you both?"  
  
Finally Ziptango couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing causing everyone else to laugh out loud too startling Lenni awake.  
  
"What are you all doing here...?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing!" they all said and Dance hid her video camera.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
it was about the afternoon and they guys still hadn't shown up. Even Diamond Tortoise hadn't seen them but he had a grave idea where they might be.  
  
"You guys... something's wrong they've never been gone this long..." tmnt_luver said in a disconcerted voice.  
  
"I know... I wrote a new song for Leo and I want him to listen to it..." TMNTpunker said sadly.  
  
Diamond sighed. "If I'm right he may never be able to hear that song." he said seriously.  
  
"Leo wouldn't just run away..." Ninjalara said thinking about the current situation.  
  
"Neither would Raph!" Raphielle said shoving her fist in the air.  
  
Ziptango suddenly shook her head snapping out of the trance she was just in, "Wait, wait did anyone hear what Diamond just said?!" she asked critically.  
  
"Yes, please follow me..." Diamond Tortoise said leading them all out of the camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon after walking quite a long way Arista Niara began to hear something. "Is that... drums?" she asked cupping her ear to hear better.  
  
"They are the drums of the unholy ones." Diamond said alerting everyone to keep quiet as a camp slowly came into view.  
  
"That must be the... the... cannibals!" Took_Baggins whispered loudly.  
  
"Does anyone see Don? Felicia asked trying to see over everyone.  
  
"Donnie!!" Ziptango said and pointed to a far area of the camp.  
  
Took_Baggins searched around until she found something. "They're over there!" she said and pointed to four cages fashioned out of sticks.  
  
Tyger growled. "How... dare... they...!" she said in a rage-filled voice.  
  
"Ok that's IT! We have to rescue them!" Danceingfae said and rolled up her sleeves.  
  
"Right now!" Raphielle confirmed and prepared to walk right in.  
  
Almost immediately HexAdecimal's arm reached out to stop Raphielle from making a huge mistake. "What are you doing?! We need a plan first!" she said informing her.  
  
"Yes... a plan, lets get back to camp." Diamond Tortoise said thoughtfully and began walking away from the cannibals.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone gathered around the campfire area where Danceingfae and some of the older girls led the plan-making.  
  
Dance had obtained a pointer-stick and Kali and Ziptango were working on a small model of the cannibal's camp.  
  
"Ok we need to do this fast, we know that the cannibals will probably try to *shudder* eat them after dark so we don't have much time." Arista Niara said taking charge.  
  
"Right, we need to split into teams, Felicia, Egor, Diamond and Azure you are team A and you need to be on lookout." Danceingfae affirmed and they nodded solemnly.  
  
"Team B which is Tyger, Ziptango, TMNTpunker and me are in charge of making a distraction." Danceingfae finished.  
  
"Ninjalara, Took_Baggins, Arista and Lenni you guys are team C rescue, you are the ones who will get the Turtles out of their cages after Team B makes a distraction." Ziptango spoke up.  
  
"Team D will be Daydream, Nightmare, HexAdecimal and Mily. You three are in charge of leading the Turtles away after the distraction." Ziptango directed.  
  
"tmnt_luver, Kali and KiKi you guys are Team E on medic duty in case anyone's hurt and artillery if the enemy gets that far." Mily said and the three looked at her a little worriedly but nodded.  
  
"The plan will go as follows, Team A, B, C and D will all be fitted with a walkie-talkie to keep the other team notified of the happenings." Danceingfae said and handed each team a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Team B will infiltrate from the back of the camp with Team C close to the Turtles. Team A will keep in touch if they see anything. Team B will have to think up a distraction ahead of time for this to work, when that happens Team C you must be swift in freeing the Turtles so Team D can take you all away." Danceingfae guided with her pointer.  
  
"Team E will remain at camp with the artillery and first aid kit." Ziptango said confirming the plan.  
  
"We strike in two hours so everything must be ready by then, this is serious you guys, take whatever precautions necessary." Arista said and everyone nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had gathered in their groups to prepare for the mission.  
  
Tyger, Danceingfae, Ziptango and TMNTpunker were all discussing what kind of distraction to do.  
  
"Ok how about, I play my guitar and then they all wander to where we are and Ziptango you can throw something at them!" TMNTpunker said proudly.  
  
"Um, well maybe Donnie has something that will help us." Ziptango said sighing.  
  
"Lets go look through his stuff!" Danceingfae laughed.  
  
"Are you sure we should?" Tyger asked but the other three were already running over to his bags. "Ah well," she laughed a little and ran to catch up.  
  
Mily, Daydream, Nightmare and HexAdecimal were also deciding on what approach to take.  
  
"Boy, she sure picked the worst person to be a navigator, I have the worst sense of direction!" Mily sighed irked by her current position.  
  
"We can make a map!" Daydream said and started scribbling on a piece of paper.  
  
"Uh.. Dream are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked HexAdecimal worriedly.  
  
"She never does don't worry." Nightmare said laughing a little.  
  
Daydream finished and held her drawing up proudly. "There! Here's our camp and there's their camp!" she smiled and pointed to the scribbles.  
  
Mily paled a little "That's not a map! It would look more like this!" she cried and grabbed the paper.  
  
On another end of the camp Ninjalara, Took_Baggins, Arista Niara and Lenni were suiting up for the big rescue.  
  
"Glad I brought a lot of Army clothes." Lenni said egotistically holding up many shirts and pants.  
  
"Cool, lets put them all on." Arista Niara smiled.  
  
"Aw, I look horrible in these, I wish I could wear something in a Hawaiian print." Took_Baggins sighed and slipped on an Army t-shirt.  
  
"Well we'll have to make do," Ninjalara sighed and put on some Army pants.  
  
Arista's face suddenly lit up. "I have Army face paint!" she said and pulled it out of her bag.  
  
"Just like in the movies!" Lenni laughed.  
  
Felicia, Egor, Azure and Diamond were all sitting waiting for the time to come.  
  
"Hate waiting! Want lolli!" Egor said stamping.  
  
Felicia sighed and handed him a lollipop. "Did anyone notice we have a very boring job?" she asked.  
  
"Every job has importance." Diamond Tortoise said intensely.  
  
"Well, lets be ready for anything." Azure smiled.  
  
Tmnt_luver, Kali and KiKi were gathering artillery and first aid kits.  
  
"Paintball guns!" KiKi said happily.  
  
"I can't wait to use this..." Kali smiled evilly.  
  
"Lets hope we don't have to." tmnt_luver said a little scared.  
  
Everyone was just about ready and the moment of truth approached faster than ever. It was dusk and the rescue of the century as Ziptango so thoughtfully named was about to occur.  
  
A/N alright, my hands are getting stiff, Zip I dedicate these next few chapters to you! 


	9. Turtle Rescue!

Hey! Mily here yet again! I just couldn't wait to write this butt-kicking chapter! And... I have a feeling you guys couldn't wait to read it... ;) Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah-de-blah I don't own anything here but me!  
  
Raphielle I'm SORRY! I Forgot to give you a team in my last chapter! I feel REALLY bad about it! I forgot to even put you in the last chapter! SORRY!! You'll be in this one,  
  
Chapter 9: Turtle Rescue!  
  
The hour of reckoning had approached, The teams were all in place and were waiting for Danceingfae's signal. Dance took a mirror and shined her flashlight over to Team B who shined it back in confirmation.  
  
Ziptango spoke on the walkie-talkie "Is everyone ready?" she broadcasted to the other teams.  
  
"Yes!" they all replied.  
  
"Then operation save cute turtle guys is a go." she announced.  
  
Team C made their way around the cannibal's camp to where the turtles were being imprisoned and waited for Team B to start the distraction.  
  
TMNTpunker started off by playing a simple little song on her guitar, it definitely distracted the cannibals who now began to wander over to where the strange music was coming from.  
  
"What do I do now?!" TMNTpunker asked alarmed now.  
  
Took_Baggins handed them all rags soaked with chloroform. "Ok! When they come, press this over their noses so make them fall unconscious." she finished.  
  
"But what if they don't have noses?!" Ninjalara fretted.  
  
Lenni smacked her hand to her forehead. "Of course they have noses!" she reasoned.  
  
"Here they come... get ready everyone!" Took_Baggins warned.  
  
The onslaught of cannibals came across the four girls who bravely fought to put as many of then unconscious as they could.  
  
"Man these things are ugly! Ok, goggles everyone!" Took_Baggins commanded.  
  
"Copy that!" everyone replied and pulled on some goggles.  
  
"Deploying tear gas bomb!" Lenni said and threw the bomb at the cannibals causing them to hold their eyes in pain.  
  
"Now! Team C! Go!!" TMNTpunker transmitted fuzzily to the team.  
  
Team C saw their chance and rushed to the cages where the turtles were.  
  
"How in the heck did these tribe guys get ahold of metal locks?" Ziptango wonder aloud.  
  
"Does it matter? Stand back everyone!" Arista ordered and took out a hair pin and began to pick the lock on Leo's cage.  
  
Tygerofthewynd acknowledged. "Ahh... I see..." she took Raph's sai and struck it to his lock effectively breaking it off.  
  
"Wow, the dudettes came to save us!" Mikey cheered.  
  
"Shh...Mikey!" Danceingfae ordered and used Raph's sai to break his lock.  
  
Arista sighed in satisfaction as she opened Leo's lock easily. "There! Success!" and then she went over to help Ziptango with Donnie's lock.  
  
Ziptango just took Leo's Katana and sliced off the lock before Arista got there. Suddenly Arista noticed some cannibals hadn't been affected by the tear gas. It said something in its native language and charged at them with a spear.  
  
"Ok! You're free! Go, go, go!" commanded Tyger.  
  
Raphielle suddenly ran into the clear with a paintball gun and some shurikens.  
  
"Elle! What are you doing here?" Ziptango asked beginning to shoot some cannibals.  
  
"I'm here to help! Can't let you guys have all the fun!" she replied and started fiercely shooting cannibals.  
  
The Turtles ran as fast as they could until they met up with Mily, Daydream, Nightmare and HexAdecimal. Unfortunately some cannibals managed to throw their spears with such force one pierced Mikey in the shoulder and another got Leonardo Raphael and Donatello in the leg.  
  
When they caught up with the girls Mikey was holding his shoulder and Raph, Leo and Donnie were limping.   
  
"Oh you guys are hurt!" Mily cried taking Mikey's arm to examine it.  
  
"Hey, don't worry! Its just a scratch.. Ow!" Raph yelped trying to stand on his hurt leg.  
  
"We have to get out of here! Come this way!" Nightmare cried and everyone took off running in the direction of their camp.  
  
Meanwhile Arista, Ziptango, Tyger and Danceingfae had all gotten out their paintball guns in ready-fire.  
  
"Attack!!" Ziptango yelled and started shooting the cannibals.  
  
"Taste paint ugly!" Arista shouted bravely shooting one after another.  
  
Tyger was aiming and shooting every single one as soon as it got within three feet of her. "Take this! And this! And that!"   
  
Danceingfae was having a little trouble aiming but had hit a good amount of them in the head causing instant unconsciousness.  
  
Raphielle ha put in her fair share of dead-on hits but was growing weary at the oncoming assailants.  
  
However a few cannibals managed to strike at the girls causing some injuries.  
  
Team A was watching out for Team B with the turtles when they saw them finally.  
  
"Are you being followed?" a distressed Diamond Tortoise asked.  
  
*pant* "no... I don't think so..." Daydream said wheezing for breath.  
  
"The...*pant* guys... are... *gasp* hurt!" Mily said between breaths.  
  
"Back to camp!" Azure ordered pointing to the distant fire.  
  
"Hurt! Hurt!" Egor chirped.  
  
"Ok!" HexAdecimal breathed and waited until everyone caught their breath. "Lets go!"  
  
Team C had finally taken out the last cannibal and were limping back to camp exhausted by their efforts. They met up with Team B and everyone trudged back.  
  
Tmnt_luver, KiKi and Kali were dressing the wounds on the guys when everyone arrived back.  
  
"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!" Mikey complained as Mily continued to clean it.  
  
Raph flinched as KiKi, Raphielle and Kali were taking care of his leg wound. "Ahh...! damn that smarts..." he sighed but remained tough.  
  
Ziptango immediately ran over to where Donnie lay. "Don't worry I'll help you! Ah..." she winced and clutched her arm.  
  
Donatello got up and tore of Ziptango's sleeve to see the damage. "You can barely help yourself here..." he soothed and began to clean Zipango's cut with a washcloth.  
  
"Thanks..." she whispered allowing him to clean and bandage the cut. "Now I'll help you..." she smiled and did the same to Donnie's cut.  
  
Arista and TMNTpunker both ran over and tried to help Leonardo at the same time.  
  
"Washcloth." Arista said treating TMNTpunker like she was a nurse.  
  
"Washcloth?" TMNTpunker asked but handed it to her anyway.  
  
"Towel, heh! I'm just kidding here dry the cut off." Arista suggested jokingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon everyone's cuts and scrapes had been looked after and Donatello once again was trying to fix the portal.  
  
"Screwdriver." Donnie asked holding his hand out.  
  
"Screwdriver!" Ziptango replied and handed it to him.  
  
"Hammer." he asked again.  
  
"Hammer!"  
  
"Pliers."  
  
"Pliers!"  
  
"Manicscrewdriver."  
  
"Manic...what?" Ziptango asked stumped.  
  
Donatello laughed. "Just kidding, ok that should do it!" he triumphed.  
  
Ziptango yelled to everyone. "He fixed it!!"  
  
Everyone crowed around it while Leonardo announced. "We leave in the morning! Now, it's a victory feast for our rescuers!"  
  
The authors all just blushed and the dinner began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You went into my stuff?!" Donatello cried when he had heard about the drastic measures Danceingfae and the other took.  
  
"Don't worry! We only took your paintball guns an your teargas bombs..." Danceingfae said defensively.  
  
Donatello eyed them disbelievingly. "Then how come I can't find my spare Bo staff?"   
  
Ziptango looked away a little guiltily. "Umm..." she said holding the staff behind her back.  
  
"Zip! You weren't supposed to take anything else!" TMNTpunker scolded.  
  
A little argument forged itself while at another part of camp a slightly different argument had taken place.  
  
"I was a better rescuer!" Mily yelled at Daydream who was denying it.  
  
"You couldn't rescue a fly!" Daydream retorted.  
  
"Could too! I was the best!"  
  
"No I was!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"Me!!"  
  
"ME!!!"  
  
Mikey finally stepped into break up this feud. "You BOTH were good rescuers!" he smiled.  
  
"Aww!" Mily squeaked and held onto his arm.  
  
Daydream 'hmphed' but finally relented and began toasting marshmallows.  
  
"What if those cannibals come back?!" Nightmare asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Dudettes!! We're taking shifts so it will be alright." Mikey explained.  
  
"I still can't believe you all organized yourselves to save us..." said Raph doubtfully.  
  
"Well, we did! And you all should be grateful." Raphielle said protectively.  
  
"Yeah! What she said!" KiKi piped up.  
  
"Well... thanks..." Raph said quietly.  
  
Hex pretended to be surprised at this little remark. "What's that I hear? The great Raphael is thankful for something?" Raph just glared at her.  
  
"I'm thankful for tons of stuff!" he retorted.  
  
"Oh no...! Raphs in a tiff!" Tyger added and everyone soon burst out laughing even Raph.  
  
TMNTpunker and Arista Niara were sitting on either side of Leonardo having a little chat as well.  
  
"Here's your Katanas back." Arista said almost not wanting to let go of the beautiful silver blades.  
  
Leonardo accepted them back with thanks and then he thought of something. "Who was the brains behind the rescue?" he asked.  
  
They were at a loss for words at this then Danceingfae piped up. "Me!"  
  
And Ziptango added. "Me too!"  
  
Soon everyone was saying they were a part of the plan so the Turtles accepted it as that.  
  
Tmnt_luver shyly approached Donatello and sat beside him. "Is your arm ok?" she asked quietly.  
  
Donnie still winced at it but told her it was fine. Diamond Tortoise also had something to say.  
  
"Tomorrow we might have to say goodbyes, but I'll never forget you." He said solemnly.  
  
Mikey approached the crystal clear creature with a saddened look on his face. "You don't wanna come?" he asked sorrowfully.  
  
"Well... I... "he began at a loss for words.  
  
"Besides!" Donatello added. "I would really like to see what makes you look like you do, if you don't mind to much..." he confirmed.  
  
Diamond Tortoise thought for a moment. "Ok then Donatello and Michelangelo. I am also curious about your world." he said and smiled.  
  
"Wait... he gets to go but we don't?" Ninjalara asked unhappily. "I kinda miss home anyway..." she admitted and then yawned.  
  
Leonardo looked at all the sleepy faces and it told him it was time for bed. "Ok bed everyone, meet at the portal in the morning." he said quietly and doused the fire.  
  
Everyone as soon as they lay down fell into an immensely deep sleep.  
  
In the morning everyone packed their stuff and said their REAL goodbyes this time.  
  
"Mikey..." Mily sighed in a choked voice with a couple tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You can't leave! I won't let you!" Daydream vowed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Until we meet again." Danceingfae said sadly.  
  
"I don't wanna leave!" Nightmare cried her eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
Took_Baggins also said goodbye tearfully. "Bye! Don't forget us..."  
  
Mikey gathered all the girls in a huge hug. "Don't worry! We'll meet again! I promise." he said and looked at them reassuringly.  
  
TMNTpunker and Arista Niara had walked up to Leonardo to say goodbye to him.  
  
"This was fun eh? Goodbyes are so hard..." Arista admitted sadly.  
  
"I wrote another song for you, bye Leo." TMNTpunker sighed and handed a piece of paper to him.  
  
Ninjalara also prepared to say goodbye as well. " bye... you better meet me again!" she said and jumped up to hug him.  
  
Leo hugged them all and said. "Thanks, I'll never forget you." he finished.  
  
Ziptango, tmnt_luver and Took_Baggins all wanted to say goodbye at the same time.  
  
"Bye! I'll miss you!" Ziptango said looking sadly at the friend she had made.  
  
"Bye Donnie! Don't forget who we are now, Aloha!" Took_Baggins said trying to be happy in the moment of sorrow.  
  
"See you later, you can count on that." tmnt_luver said earnestly.  
  
Donatello handed each girl a piece of paper and hugged them. "Its my email address. Bye!"  
  
Raphael was crowded with girls saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Bye Raph!" Raphielle said and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Raph! I miss you lots!" KiKi said and hugged him as well.  
  
"So long!" Tyger said joining the hug.  
  
Raph began to feel short of breath so he pried them all off and said a very quiet. "Bye."  
  
Donatello inputted the coordinates and pressed some buttons. And had the authors on one side, and him and his brothers and Diamond Tortoise on the other side. The familiar mechanical voice spoke again.   
  
'Please prepare yourselves for separate displacement thank you have a nice day.'  
  
A flash of light and soon everyone ended up where they belonged.  
  
The End, Or is it?  
  
A/N Well it's the end for now! ^-^ hope you all liked it! Sorry again Elle! 


End file.
